


Introductions

by boredbrooder



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredbrooder/pseuds/boredbrooder
Summary: Loki falls from the bifrost and meets Thanos.





	Introductions

There are few species in the world that can bruise an Asgardian. This large, scaly beast was one of them. Without waiting for introductions or attempting a greeting, Loki’s face met with an equally large fist. He stumbled backward, already injured and disoriented from his fall. Tattered clothes, dark, bruised ribs against pale skin, and his skin felt like someone had tried to peel it from his flesh. But that wasn’t enough. Now his face also felt cleaved as bruises welled up and his nose started to bleed. His back hit a boulder on the uneven ground. A small notch dug into his back and shifted a disk. His skull knocked against more of the uneven rocks causing him to see stars.

The creature, whatever it was called, threw the prince over his shoulder and trudged with heavy footfalls back to others who were waiting. The prince did not resist, but he was not sure if it was because he could not, or would not.

“You’re not bringing roadkill onto my ship,” snarled a woman’s voice. Loki turned his head and caught a glimpse of blue-black hair and blue-black horns. She was almost beautiful apart from the sneer on the lips and the turned up nose. Someone grabbed his hair and pulled back hard.

“No, this one’s alive,” said the man glaring at his face.

“So, pet or plate?” asked the woman as they all walked on.

“Mine,” growled the beast.

“No, Proxima, this one’s special. I’ve seen one of his kind up close only once before. The master may have use of him,” said the man.

“Fine,” dismissed the woman, Proxima. “But you, husband, explain to Cull why he can’t keep it.” They threw him down on the hard metal floor of a ship and ignored him for the duration of the flight. When next the door opened, Loki scrambled unsteadily to his feet, trying his best for balance and autonomy.

“Proxima, Corvus, Cull, you’re late,” hissed a gray flat-faced creature. Loki could feel the magic coming off of him, powerful. In his current state, more powerful than himself.

“Cool it, glarp,” Proxima spat. “Cull found something for the master.”

“Mine!” growled the creature again, keeping a course hand on Loki’s bruised shoulder.

“We talked about this!” Corvus reminded harshly.

“Not mine,” the creature said sadly. They steered him through the inner workings of a massive ship until they reached a vast and stark room. It was cold, dank, and had one massive stone chair. It put Loki in mind of a slimy Odin.

Two women were standing on either side of the stone chair. One was green with brown and pink hair. She looked Loki up and down with a cold glare. The other was a bald blue cyborg with no expression on her hard features. Loki, likewise schooled his features to show no emotion. His swelling face muscles protested.

Almost immediately, they were joined by another man, even larger than the Cull that held him. He was purple, muscular, with a strange rippling chin. This, Loki recognized, was the master. He sat in the chair and looked calculating down at them.

“What news?” he asked.

“They will not surrender,” Proxima informed. Her tone became much softer, submissive even. “Shall we prepare for the usual?”

“No,” the man in the chair said thoughtfully. “I’ve got a new toy I want to play with.” The blue girl and the green girl both looked at the purple man. Colorful family, Loki thought. “Ebony Maw?”

“I live to serve your eminence,” hissed the gray creature as it stepped forward and swooped into a low bow.

“Show them.” The man in the chair had only the slightest turn of a smile for the Maw. His gaze remained on the viewer. The other three turned, and Loki was dragged around by Cull’s scaly hand digging into his skin. A beam of white light traveled from the ship to the planet. A moment later, the planet was floating stones burning or simmering in space. Thanos smiled.

“It is done, my liege.” Ebony Maw turned back to his master.

“Now, what have you there, Cull Obsidian?” the master asked sweetly. Corvus stepped forward to speak for the inept beast.

“It is an Asgardian, master. He may look puny, but he is incredibly durable.” Corvus landed a hard elbow in Loki’s stomach to prove his point. It hurt like hell, and the prince wavered on his feet, but he did not fall.

“Asgardian, you say? I know this species. I once knew a golden king… and a woman, a goddess, the mistress of death…” he spoke softly of this woman that Loki did not know. He assumed the golden king was Odin. “What have you to say for yourself, Asgardian?”

“I am Loki of Asgard, god of mischief,” Loki said easily, finally speaking now that he’d met the power. “I would know the man who sits like a king before me.”

“I am Thanos the Titan, and I am burdened with glorious purpose. These are my daughters, Gamora and Nebula. And that mottley gang working for me, calls themselves the children of Thanos.”

“Thanos,” Loki started, finally shaking off the crushing grip on his shoulder. “I, like you, find myself burdened with purpose, for I have just fallen a great height through space, something that should have killed me. Yet I am alive and facing you. Perhaps our destinies are entwined.” Loki hoped his silver tongue would save him yet again.

“And what is your purpose, little man?” Loki winced, but let the slight pass. He was indeed little next to the Titan. Loki almost confessed he didn’t know. Then a better idea occurred to him. They didn’t call him liesmith for nothing.

“All my life, I was promised a kingdom. I received the throne of Asgard. While I was king, all my plans went smoothly. Then I was betrayed and all my efforts amounted to naught. Perhaps the Norns intend I be a king again, this time without resistance.”

“I have no need for a prince, or a king that cannot quell his own people,” Thanos said. Ebony Maw lifted a finger and shackles flew onto Loki’s wrists. He did not resist. 

“Indeed, the fault is mine,” Loki explained lightly. “For I thought the Norns were against me. I failed that challenge. I will not fail the next.” He looked up confidently.

“Daughter,” Thanos ignored Loki’s claim as he held a large purple hand out to the green woman, Gomora. She placed her much smaller hand on his index finger. “It is your birthday. Shall I gift him to you?” The woman looked torn. She knew her father had already made up his mind. The best she could do was acquiesce. Loki saw it on her face as she spoke without emotion.

“Yes, father. Thank you, father.” Loki turned a prideful sneer into a predator’s smirk as he looked from the man to the woman. She looked unaffected. She took long strides toward him and grabbed him roughly by the arm.

“Ooh, this’ll be such fun!” the trickster smirked.

She lead him through the many corridors of the vast ship to a purple and red room. When Loki saw the bed, he gave her that hungry look again. He used magic to remove some of his clothes while her back was turned, revealing his toned chest and abs. She turned back looking slightly startled, but recovered quickly.

“So, are you a top or a bottom? I can go either way?” he purred. Gomora didn’t answer. She latched the shackles to a hook on the wall. She put a knee on his chest to hold him still while she did so. Loki didn’t struggle. “Ah, a top, it would seem. Do you prefer I resist or comply? You look like a girl who prefers a fight.” Again, the green woman did not answer. As she finished the task and lowered her knee, she slapped him hard across the face. Loki’s head spun at such force from such a small creature.

“You like pretty words,” the woman said coldly. “Then your name shall be Snaketongue.”

“I already mentioned my name. I believe you were there,” Loki sassed. Another green hand scalded his cheek. A bruise began to well up there. She reached under the bed and pulled out a scepter. It was gold, overly ornate, and glowed like something he expected to find on Asgard.

“Father doesn’t know I have this. He would be livid if he ever found out,” Gomora explained. As she neared, Loki felt the magic pulsing off of it. No, not the whole staff, just the glowing stone in the middle. It sang to him, a slow pulsing hum. “Do you want to know what’s so special about this, Snaketongue?” Loki clearly did, but still felt sassy.

“Allow me to remind you. My name is Loki. Although, I have been called Silvertongue on occasion.” Gomora’s booted foot came down hard on his knee. Something tore there. Loki hissed, but managed not to cry out. “Yes, I do,” Loki grunted through deep breaths. “Why is it so special?”

Gomora smirked at her small victory. “This scepter houses an infinity stone.” That got Loki’s attention. He looked at it with a different kind of hunger. Of course, he knew what an infinity stone was. All Asgardians did. He did a quick inventory of the locations of the known stones. Space and time stones on Midgard, power stone on Morag, soul stone lost, reality stone destroyed by Bor. This must be the mind stone.

“A powerful treasure indeed,” Loki agreed. Gomora lowered it to his chest, but did not touch. She brought the tip down lower, only millimeters from his skin, until it caught under the hem of his pants. She sliced downward, opening his pants while expertly leaving his skin in tact. He felt the point part his pubic hairs. His loins stirred. The cold metal tip passed along his length until the blade touched the floor. Loki’s cock sprang to life when she pulled the scepter away. She smirked at another victory.

“All men are the same,” she pouted as she turned her back. “How did you end up on that planet, Snaketongue?”

“I explained that, as well. I fell through a great deal of space expecting to die,” Loki answered only slightly hoarsely. Gomora spun around and hit him with the scepter. It seemed to take all her force, but she managed to scratch him. Blood dripped down the laceration she left on his pec, just above the nipple.

“Keep sassing if you like pain,” Gomora purred. “How did you survive that fall?”

“I don’t know,” Loki said dismissively. Gomora raised the scepter at an angle to threaten his cock. Loki flinched and moved his legs to protect his most sensitive organ. “I DON’T KNOW! He barked harshly. “If I did, I’d tell you. I see no point in keeping such things a secret, do you?” There was a third small victory. Loki had shown signs of fear. She smirked again, then threw herself on his lap, legs splayed to the sides like a contortionist. 

“Perhaps you need a different motivation,” she purred, her face so close to his he could feel her breath. His cock jumped again and her long hair tickled his chest.

“What did you have in mind?” Loki purred back, locking eyes with her. He knew the instant her small hands slid from his rippling abs to his twitching hardon. She smiled sweetly, then hardened her face into a grimace as she squeezed hard and twisted. Loki groaned in agony, but managed not to scream. His legs kicked in an effort to unseat her, but she seemed unaffected. Finally, she let go. “I believe the Midgardians call that an Indian burn,” Loki informed through heavy pained breathing.

“Still not ready to submit?” She laid aside the magic scepter and grabbed his balls, one in each hand. She squeezed hard. Loki was certain it was as hard as she could… until the pressure increased. Then she pulled, pulled down, pulled out, pulled apart. Was she trying to castrate him with her bare hands? When she finally released him, both balls were dark purple and a purple hand print was wrapped around his shaft. She noticed the precum oozing from his tip. With a disgusted grunt, she pushed herself off of him.

“You’re enjoying this too much!” she spat. She glanced at the scepter and kicked him before grabbing it. Only, her boot went through his head as though it was thin air. She fell from the force of her own swing. The illusion vanished, leaving empty cuffs above the woman’s head. Loki’s laugh reverberated through the room as he appeared behind her holding the staff. His clothes were still ripped, the scratch still on his chest, the bruises still on his cheek, dick and testicles. 

“My turn,” the god smirked. “Do you know which infinity stone this is?” Gomora spun around and kicked out, the expert fighter. Loki dodged, also well-trained. He restrained her with magic cuffs. “Oh no. I need answers, and you’re going to give them whether you like it or not.” He lowered the scepter to her chest and tapped gently. Power fused from the staff to the woman, her eyes turning a strange starry blue. “That’s better…”  
Loki took the offered glass of wine. "We will be a great help in our personal missions/purposes." He rose slowly letting the silver words flow from his tongue in velvety tones. He was careful to keep his head below the Titan's as he elevated himself. "Allies," he said, raising his glass. Thanos gave him a calculating look, "Allies," he agreed and raised his own glass.(edited)  
The telekinetic watched wistfully the Other frowned. Neither seemed happy with this arrangement but both expected that Thanos knew what he was doing.


End file.
